Hokage's Love Affair
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha an Anbu walked down the hall to the Hokage's office, seeing the hokage asleep he shook him awake, He picked up some papers on the floor only for arms to wrap around his waist pulling him close. "Someone could walk in and see this." "Are you ashamed.?" Not good with summaries or titles. some chapters may be edited, I hope it's okay. it's my first NaruSasu fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hall through the Hokage mansion making his way to the Hokage's office, He knocked on the door and walked in to find the assistant Hokage who would soon be the official Hokage when Lady Tsunade pass away. Naruto Uzumaki asleep. Sasuke walked over and shook the blonde boy to wake him.

"Just a little longer…" Naruto mumbles.

"You have a whole lot of paper work to fill out, get up Hokage, nap time is over..." Sasuke replies.

Naruto sat up and yawned stretching, He rubbed his eyes before looked over to the raven haired boy who was picking up some of the papers that fell on the ground, He stared at Sasuke's ass, He thought those pants really did bring out his sexy ass, Naruto smiled and got up walking over to the raven male.

Sasuke picked up the last of the papers, He felt a presences behind him wrap their arms around his waist pulling him close. Naruto keeping his grip on Sasuke's waist placed small kisses on Sasuke's neck lovingly.

"Someone could walk in and see us…" Sasuke speaks up looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"I take it your ashamed of this, Sasuke..." Naruto replies.

"No I'm not, But I don't think your girlfriend Sakura would appreciate walking in to catch us in the act…" Sasuke says.

"Don't worry, she's busy, I sent her off on errands..." Naruto says turning Sasuke around to face him.

He removed himself from Sasuke taking the papers that were in Sasuke's hands and placed them on the nearest shelf, He quickly returned to his Sasuke, having his arms once again around the raven. He soon captured Sasuke's beautiful lips in a kiss, Sasuke kissed Naruto back wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto soon moved the two of them towards his desk luckily it was clean, He placed Sasuke on top of it.

Naruto's hands went up Sasuke's black shirt, feeling every inch of his pale torso, His hands lightly brushed Sasuke's already erect pink nipples, Naruto pulled away from the kiss and took Sasuke's anbu tank top off tossing it somewhere in the room, Naruto bent down to take in one of Sasuke's nipples sucking on it while his other hand twerked with the other one earning a light moan from Sasuke.

"Wait…Why did you call me in here, you said it was important?" Sasuke questions.

"It is important Sasuke...I called you in here simply because I wanted you, that's why." Naruto answers pulling away from Sasuke's nipple and begins kissing down Sasuke's neck nibbling at the skin.

"Oh Naruto…what are we going to do with you, you should be working...Not fooling around." Sasuke says.

Naruto bites sinking his sharp fangs into Sasuke's neck sucking on it earning a moan from the raven, He pulls away slightly.

"I'm taking a little break...Plus working on something else…" Naruto says beginning to lick the spot his was sucking on.

"I guess a Hokage does need a break once in a while…." Sasuke replies.

Naruto took his black and orange coat off as well as his black shirt and returned to kissing Sasuke, Sasuke kissed back wrapping his arms around the fox boy pulling him closer so their bodies were touching. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, His hand roamed down Sasuke's black pants reaching in to play with Sasuke's member, He began with rubbing it while teasing the tip causing Sasuke to moan slightly before biting his lip to contain himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled a bit before removing Sasuke's black pants along with some other items on him. He took Sasuke's member in sucking on it which caused Sasuke to break and moan out while grabbing Naruto's hair yanking it slightly.

"N-Naruto…Fuck…" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto stopped and pulled away. "What was that Sasuke, I couldn't really hear you..."

"Don't stop, just have your way with me already, Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto returned to Sasuke's member, licking and sucking it like a lollipop giving it Sasuke what he asked for, He licked the slit teasingly before pulling away to pump his member once in a while making Sasuke moan out throwing his head back and digging his nails into the desk. Naruto stopped messing with Sasuke's member and instead put two of his pre-cum coated fingers inside Sasuke's entrance moving them around stretching him.

Once Naruto felt he was done with that, He took his orange pants off and positioned his now hard member in front of Sasuke's entrance ready to intrude his lover.

"Are you ready for me, Love?" Naruto questions looking at the raven on his table.

"Yes, now hurry up and get inside me, Baka." Sasuke snaps.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm in charge here..." Naruto growls pushing himself roughly inside the Uchiha.

Sasuke muffled his scream of slight pain by quickly kissing Naruto passionately, Naruto kissed back before pulling away to look at Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto questions.

"Move." Sasuke is all Sasuke says.

Naruto doesn't reply slightly irritated of the raven male below him telling him what to do, He begins to move inside the Uchiha, He began pounding into him roughly then began a rhythm that soon made the Uchiha moaning out loudly with every thrust, Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto's neck holding onto him while Naruto thrusted into him. Soon enough Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate sending a wave of shivers down Sasuke's spine making his back arch up. Naruto continues hitting it over and over again before Sasuke came while moaning out Naruto's name making Naruto finish and release inside Sasuke. Both panting heavily they stared into each others eyes silent

"I…I love you, Sasuke." Naruto says speaking up finally to break the silence.

"I… I love you too…Naruto." Sasuke replies.

Naruto kisses Sasuke passionately, Sasuke kisses the blonde lover back before the two decided to finish recovering from the sex they just had.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed since that day, Sasuke once again was walking the halls of the Hokage mansion, He lightly knocked on the door before entering, He scowled slightly but hid any kind of jealously when he saw Sakura Haruno was sitting on the desk in front of Naruto giggling happy, He wanted to rip her off that desk and simply throw her out the window but he kept those fantasies to himself.

"Don't you have sick and injured patients to tend to, Sakura. You wouldn't want the to die on you would you?" Sasuke questions standing there by the door with his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised slightly.

Sakura's giggling smile didn't last long, she felt Embarrassed when Sasuke pointed it out, She knew he was right and she had to go back to her patients, but she wondered why he was usually always an ass towards her, She just brushed it off and got off the desk standing up getting ready to leave the office.

"You're right Sasuke…Naruto, I'm looking forward to see you tonight at my place at 7:00." Sakura says kissing Naruto before leaving shutting the door to attend back to her medical job.

"Oh thank god you're here Sasuke!" Naruto shouts happily running over with his arms wide open to hug and kiss the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke placed a hand on his mouth stopping him, He looked at his boyfriend who looked back at him with a questioning 'what gives' look.

"Naruto, Earlier this week you said you'd break things off with her to be with me...Now you're planning on going to her house tonight, what are you thinking?" Sasuke asks removing his hand from Naruto's lips.

"I don't know what to do anymore…I mean I know I'm Hokage and I should be brave but I'm still scared of her she has monster strength." Naruto says.

"Well do something because I'm not going to be your little mistress forever, It's getting risky..." Sasuke says.

Naruto wraps his arms around the Uchiha's waist pulling him closer with a smile. "Don't worry, I will break things off tonight even if it means getting punched in the face, then we can focus on us."

"That's what I want to hear, and you better not get pulled into sleeping with her either, every inch of you is mine..." Sasuke replies.

Naruto chuckles before pulling Sasuke in for a kiss, Sasuke kisses back. Naruto leads them over to his chair sitting down and keeping Sasuke on him, Sasuke was sitting on him, straddling the blonde haired boy, He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck kissing him back, their bodies including their groins pressed close together. They pull away from the kiss.

Naruto kisses down Sasuke's neck slowly, He reaches the nape of Sasuke neck licking it before he bites and begins to suck on Sasuke's neck as if he were a vampire, Sasuke moaned out loud, he threw his head back and closed his eyes enjoying it, He had to say he loved Naruto's bite. He then leaned in pressing into Naruto, His fingernails clinging to the back of the chair while Naruto suck on his neck his fangs usually piercing the skin sending a shiver of pain and pleasure down Sasuke's spine as he moaned out as their groins gridded together.

All caught up in the moment of the bliss the two were in, Naruto and Sasuke didn't realize the door open until they heard something drop on the floor, the two turn to see it was Sakura her eyes widened and her mouth hung out in, shock. She didn't know what to say, they didn't even know what she was going to say, all they could do was wait for her to start crying or yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stood there her mouth wide open shocked to see what she saw, Her cheeks were now flushed embarrassed about walking in on Naruto and Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry…I should have knocked…" Sakura says shutting the door leaving.

"Well she's gone…Hopefully she'll be okay…" Naruto speaks up.

Sasuke gets off of him and stands by. "Baka, Go after her."

"I know, it's the right thing to do…" Naruto says leaving the room.

Sakura was outside pacing the sidewalk, she stopped when she saw Naruto walk up, and she crossed her arms facing him.

"Wow shocked you decided to come and check on me, I thought you'd be too busy up there." Sakura snaps.

"Sakura…I-I'm sorry really, I didn't want to hurt you, I care about you very much." Naruto says.

"Not as much as you care about Sasuke...I should have seen this coming, I should have when you were so dedicated on bringing him back, You never did it for my sake you did it for your own." Sakura blabbers.

Naruto stays silent not knowing what to say.

"Speak to me, tell me. How long were you two timing?" Sakura asks.

"For uh…around a year now." Naruto estimates.

"You didn't want you to tell me!" Sakura shouts.

"B-But you asked…" Naruto replies lowering his head.

"You're such an idiot!" Sakura shouts hitting him.

It was around evening, Sasuke was at home, He was cooking dinner for himself for obviously it was dinner time and he hasn't eaten anything all day. He groaned when there was a knock on the door, he was hoping that he wouldn't have interruptions that he would be able to relax just that one night. He turned the stove off for dinner was done already. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it to see a slightly beaten Naruto, He stood there amused.

"You're not gonna invite me in?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, please come in and drag your bloody beaten up self on my carpet." Sasuke says.

"Ha-Ha very funny Sasuke...I'm not that badly beaten." Naruto replies walking in.

Sasuke closes the door and turns to Naruto who was just standing their sniffing the air, He smiles.

"I smell some kind of soup." Naruto says with a smile.

"I just cooked dinner…Go upstairs and lay down and relax I'll bring you up some…" Sasuke orders.

"You're the best, Sasuke-Chan." Naruto says flashing a smile before doing as Sasuke told him to do.

Sasuke blushed slightly before returning to his kitchen to finish up, Naruto went up to Sasuke's room, He looked around seeing how nice it was, He then took his shoes off and his black and orange jacket off hanging it up on the hook near his door and went over to the bed and laid on it.

*It's been awhile since I've been here…I forgot how nice it was…* Naruto thought taking in the scent of the room, it smelt like Sasuke and anything that smelt like Sasuke meant it was delicious to him.

Sasuke entered the room with a tray with a bowl on it, it was some kind of soup, and He sat it down in front of Naruto.

"Smells great, thank you Sasuke." Naruto says with a huge grin taking the spoon to dig in.

"Naruto, it's-"Sasuke was too late, Naruto had taken a bite of it only it was still very hot.

"Ouch…that was very hot…." Naruto says placing the tray on the table near him to wait until it cooled down.

"I should have warned you sooner." Sasuke replies.

"It's fine…I know how you can make it up to me though." Naruto says smirking.

"What?" Sasuke asks staring down at him one eye brow raised and his arms crossed.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him close to him making him straddle him. "We could finish what we stared earlier."

"You just got beaten up I don't think you're in the right shape to do that." Sasuke replies.

"I'm not that injured." Naruto says kissing down Sasuke's neck reaching his nape sucking on it, Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's neck to get more comfortable.

"F-Fine…Y-You better not complain in the morning about being sore." Sasuke moans out

"Works for me." Naruto replies removing his lips for his neck and ripping Sasuke's shirt off tossing it and capturing his lips in his own.

Sasuke kisses back his tongue darting into Naruto's mouth, Naruto does the same their tongues dancing in each other's mouths moans filling the room. Naruto pulls away and looks into Sasuke's eyes lovingly before recapturing his lips again.

Naruto's hands roam down Sasuke's body reaching Sasuke's pants unbuttoning them and placing a hand inside his boxers rubbing Sasuke's member pumping it making Sasuke moan into the kiss. Naruto pulls away and lifts Sasuke's body up a bit before removing Sasuke's bottom and rest of his garments, Sasuke takes Naruto's shirt off tossing it somewhere In the room, He kisses Naruto again while reaching down to unbutton Naruto's pants and removes them along with his boxers, Naruto pulls away from the kiss and kisses down Sasuke's chest, His lips finding the pink bud he was looking for he licked it lightly and then began to suck on it while twirling his tongue around the nub, His other hand worked on pumping Sasuke's member rubbing the slit with two of his finger's wetting them every so often this making Sasuke moan loudly.

Naruto stopped messing around with his nipples but kept working on Sasuke's erect member, He looked at his flushed lover.

"How bad does this make you want me, Sasuke?" Naruto asks his voice filled with a seductive lust.

Sasuke growled. "Skip the talk just do it…"

Naruto roughly rammed both of his fingers inside Sasuke making Sasuke whimper and hold back a moan.

"I asked you a question." Naruto replies not liking his answer but knowing Sasuke most likely wanted him badly because of the way he was talking, He moved his fingers inside him tortuously slow.

"N-Naruto…Please I want you…Just do it…" Sasuke begs.

Naruto smirked happy with his answer of having the Uchiha crumble, He removed his fingers and moved his member positioning it with Sasuke's entrance, and He then brought Sasuke roughly down on it making Sasuke scream out in pain and pleasure.

"N-Naruto, God…." Sasuke moans panting.

They stayed in that position for a little while Naruto grabbing onto Sasuke's hip helping him as he moves up and down on his member, Naruto then stopped him and then switched so that Sasuke was below him on his back and Naruto pushed back into him making Sasuke's head go back in pleasure. He thrusted in a rhythm making the Uchiha squirm and moan underneath him while Sasuke grabbed on to his shoulders, Naruto hit his prostate making the raven release on his chest with a scream of his name, Naruto came afterwards.

He pulled out and lay next to Sasuke, Sasuke's head on his chest cuddled up, Naruto pulled the blankets up to cover them and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came, Naruto was still sound asleep, He moved his hand over to feel next him, and He slowly awakened when he felt that his lover Sasuke wasn't beside him, He sat up before getting dressed and going down stairs to see Sasuke was sitting on the couch dressed in his anbu outfit of course, Drinking some tea.

"Morning, Sasuke!" Naruto shouts sitting next to him and kissing him quickly.

"Don't you think it's a little early to shout?" Sasuke questions putting his cup down on the table and facing Naruto.

"You're right…But why are you up, I remembered you're not the morning person so let's go back upstairs." Naruto encourages.

"Um…Have you forgotten you and I both have work?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto stayed silent thinking about before remembering he was filling in for Tsunade for this week.

Minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the Hokage mansion, Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was staying shockingly silent, and that silence broke soon enough.

"I hope Sakura isn't there today…I don't want her hitting me again or making a scene." Naruto says.

"Well…Don't hope because Sakura's here." Sasuke answers.

They watched Sakura make her way towards them since they were about to go inside and they were by the door, She smiled slightly.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura greets.

"Uh…morning." Sasuke says.

"Wait you're not mad anymore?" Naruto asks.

"Nope, You should be going, you have work on your desk, Hokage." Sakura says opening the door for him with a gentle smile

"Thanks, Sakura, I'm glad your not mad anymore." Naruto says.

"You're welcome, I'll be by a little later to check them over." Sakura replies.

Naruto goes inside, Sakura turns to Sasuke who just stood there with a blank expression.

"Sakura, You know that's my job." Sasuke says.

"You need a break." Sakura replies.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing, now you should go home and relax...Let me take care of Naruto" Sakura replies before walking off.

Sasuke doesn't listen to her, He goes inside and grabs her arm turning her towards him.

"I think I'll stay…And if you're thinking of trying to steal Naruto back, I'm afraid that's not going to happen so you should give up." Sasuke says pulling away from her.

"We will see about that…Remember he loved me first, Sasuke." Sakura replies with a smile before walking off.

"Bitch…" Sasuke says under his breath before walking off to the break room.

Naruto sat at his desk filling out the papers, He sighed bored out of his mind, This paper work could put him to sleep but he needed to finish them before Sakura came by to look them over. Now that he thought about it Sakura had never suggested to do that, It had always been Sasuke's job which made it easy for him to see him everyday and keep their relationship a secret, He smiled when he realized they didn't have to keep it a secret, Sakura found out so that was out of the way, He quickly went back to his work.

"Maybe when I finish up I could go grab Sasuke and we could go out...Yeah that sounds great!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke sat in the break room with his friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Jugo, and Karin Uzumaki. Which they all knew about him and Naruto.

"You know Sasuke, You should keep an eye on Sakura who knows what she could be up to..." Kiba says.

"Sakura doesn't have a chance...She blew it with that Naruto boy, Sasuke I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Jugo reassures patting him on the back lightly with a smile.

"Thanks guys..." Sasuke says.

"Take that bitch down, I mean it Sasuke. I don't want that slut around my cousin, I'd rather have you be with him even though I would rather you be with me but that isn't going to happen because you love my cousin so...I leave him in your hands, Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouts.

"Don't worry, I'll look after your idiotic cousin, He's in safe hands." Sasuke reassures the crazy but has her mind in the right place girl.

"You can trust Sasuke, Naruto needs someone to watch out for him for he's kinda a dunce as well Naruto can take care of Sasuke as well if ya know what i mean..." Kiba says laughing.

They just ignore him, Sasuke heads to the door. "Well guys, I'm gonna go see Naruto. I don't want that bitch alone with him..."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was bored, He was still sitting in his chair, he was finished with his paper work he just needed it checked and then he could get out of there. He heard a knock on the door, He was hoping it was Sasuke but instead it was Sakura, He slightly forgot she was coming by to check on the papers that he filled out, she walks over and sat on his desk taking the papers that were in Naruto's hands since they were done.

"Well Sakura, Are they good?!" Naruto shouts.

"I'm just starting…Be patient…" Sakura replies looking them over.

"Okay, when will you be done looking those papers over?" Naruto asks.

"If you keep talking...Never now keep your mouth shut while I look them over..." Sakura replies staring at Naruto for a quick second before returning to the paper work.

Naruto stays silent allowing her to check over his work on the papers, He looks at the floor then at her eager for her to be done, she finally finishes checking them over.

"The papers are perfectly fine, I'll send them out as soon as I can." Sakura says smiling

"Great! So...Does this mean I can leave now?!" Naruto asks eager to leave to find Sasuke.

"Not yet…I really need to talk to you..." Sakura says putting the papers down.

"Okay…I'm all ears Sakura." Naruto replies giving a toothy grin.

"I've been thinking…I want you back Naruto, I love you, Please could you give us a second chance?" Sakura pleads.

"Sakura...I'm with Sasuke now…" Naruto says.

"Come on, you can two-time him with me like you two timed me with him." Sakura says smirking as she sits on Naruto's lap straddling the blonde.

"Um S-Sakura…I don't think that's a good idea…I mean I'm in a serious relationship with Sasuke, I only want to be with Sasuke, so...This can't happen so you need to get off before the wrong person say Sasuke comes in and sees this…" Naruto says panicking inside.

"Oh...Don't be afraid Naruto, Just throw all your cares away be the free happy-go-lucky Naruto I know and give in." Sakura replies snaking her arms around Naruto's neck seductively.

"Sakura get off me." Naruto says as kindly as he could without sounding irritated.

Her lips move closer to his, His heartbeat speeding up, He couldn't just push her off that would be rude he thought, Her eyes closing, She almost kisses him when the door opens.

Standing in the doorway was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just look at him, Naruto horrified and Sakura pleased. Sasuke walks into the room shutting the door, He walks over to the two and pulls Sakura off of Naruto throwing her far away from him as possible, Sakura lands on her feet looking at him.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Sasuke…" Naruto apologizes.

"Shut up." Sasuke growls.

Naruto stays silent afraid of what Sasuke had to say, He had that feeling it was over between the two, He just now needed to hear the words to break his heart.

"I'm not falling for that Sakura….You took my job to get Naruto back, You failed so you decided to seduce him make him fall for you, then you had the idea that maybe I would walk in and catch the two of you yelling at him and ending it with him. Nice try Sakura but Naruto's chosen me, not you. So I'd recommend you to leave and give up on trying to get Naruto, He's mine... If I see you try to do anything like this again, I might be forced to remove you from here…" Sasuke threatens.

"You can't remove me from here, it's the Hokage's decision to remove me from my job, Sasuke…" Sakura says.

"What I meant by removing you is...I'll kill you, Sakura…" Sasuke says.

Sakura takes a deep breath before laughing hysterically before making her exit, Sasuke turns to Naruto, Naruto took a deep breath getting ready to get yelled at only for Sasuke's body to press against his hugging him wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, Naruto wraps his around Sasuke's waist.

"So...You're not going to yell at me?" Naruto whispers.

"You want me to yell at you?" Sasuke questions.

"No." Naruto replies.

Sasuke pulls away and leans on the desk. "So…Do you think you'd ever go back to her?"

"Sasuke, why would you ask a question like that?" Naruto asks.

"It's just…She's had you first and you loved her first for a long time so I just thought maybe you might get tired of me and realize Sakura's the one you should have chosen to be in a relationship with…" Sasuke says.

"Sasuke…you have been the only thing on my mind for the longest time, I fought to bring you back here…I'm never gonna give you up, I love you too much for that." Naruto replies hugging Sasuke.

"You really mean it?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes of course I do, I never go back on my word." Naruto pulls away and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you too, Idiot." Sasuke replies.

"You know, You're sexy when your all defensive." Naruto says smiling.

"Shut up." Sasuke snaps.

"Y'know it makes me wanna have my way with you now on my desk." Naruto says.

"Shut up, I'm not doing it on that desk, It hurts my back." Sasuke snaps.

"You can sit on me." Naruto suggests.

"Naruto, We're not having sex in here." Sasuke replies.

"Then let's get going, I'm done for the day and I assume you haven't had much to do today, so I think we can take the day off to be together." Naruto says.

"Whatever, You're such a horny bastard you know that." Sasuke replies.

"I know...But I can't help it, You're just to sexy." Naruto says.

"Don't say that." Sasuke asks blushing.

"I can't help it, it's true... You're my sexy kitty cat." Naruto replies kissing down his neck.

"Let's go home..." Sasuke says.

"Great!" Naruto shouts happily picking Sasuke up bridal style.

"Put me down, Idiot." Sasuke snaps.

"No." Naruto replies walking off.

Sasuke sighed giving up, He snaked his arms around Naruto's neck which made the blonde kitsune smile during the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around evening that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten home, Home was Sasuke's house. They entered the house, the light's turned off.

"Ah, I'm starving…I want ramen..." Naruto whines.

"Go make yourself some then but make sure to clean up after…" Sasuke replies turning on the couch.

His eyes widened when he saw his old teammate sitting on his couch, that teammate had white hair, purple eyes and shark like teeth. His heart raced slightly. He questioned why Suigetsu Hozuki was sitting on his couch in the dark, He wondered how he even got into his house.

"Ah welcome home Sasuke." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

"Who's he?" Naruto asks.

"I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, Sasuke's old teammate, it's very nice to meet you." Suigetsu says with a smile.

"Oh right, I heard about you from Sasuke here…I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to finally meet you as well." Naruto says smiling back happy to be meeting someone from Sasuke's past.

"So...you have heard about me, tell me what has Sasuke here said about me, I'm just dying to hear." Suigetsu says smiling wider.

Naruto sits down on the other side of the couch, to chat with the white hair boy, Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Well...He told me you were the first one who was in his team and that you were pretty annoying but a good friend." Naruto answers.

"A good friend, Eh?" Suigetsu asks eyeing Sasuke giving him a smirk.

"Hey Naruto, Didn't you say you were hungry?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes I did." Naruto replies.

"There's ramen in the kitchen go make some for yourself." Sasuke says.

"Yay Ramen!" Naruto shouts running off to the kitchen.

Sasuke watched him until he was out of sight, He then turned back to Suigetsu who was just staring at him with a wicked smile.

"Listen here Suigetsu, Don't you think about telling him..." Sasuke says demandingly

Suigetsu stands up and walks over the raven Uchiha. "What? That we weren't just good friends…We were actually sleeping together." He says the last part whispering it in his ear, backing him up against a wall

Sasuke stays silent. Suigetsu pins him to the wall stealing a quick kiss before whispering. "Don't worry, You're little boyfriend won't hear anything from me….But so you know I want you back and I won't give up, I'll be around a lot more."

Suigetsu removes himself from Sasuke, He walks to the door leaving, and Sasuke just looks at the door, His heart racing. This was just great, that's all he needed was the past to come back and haunt him. He looked over to the kitchen hearing Naruto return from it with his bowl of ramen.

"Hey where did what's his fucking face go?" Naruto questions sitting down with his bowl of hot ramen.

"Suigetsu had to go, Something about bothering your cousin…" Sasuke says.

"Okay, He seemed like a pretty nice person." Naruto replies.

Sasuke doesn't reply, He walks over and sits next to Naruto, He looked at him, and He hoped that Suigetsu wouldn't stir up trouble, He wished he wouldn't have shown up.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke says out of the blue.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto replies as he slurps his noodles.

"I mean it, I love you only you." Sasuke says looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sasuke, you're always too serious, I know you love me and I love you." Naruto replies smiling widely.

Sasuke stayed silent as Naruto ate, His mind racing on the little events that happened. These things were out of his control he knew he shouldn't of been worrying but he couldn't help it when things came to Suigetsu he always had reason to worry, for Suigetsu Hozuki was always a reckless male looking to stir things up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning arrived, Both Sasuke and Naruto returned to work at the Hokage mansion. Naruto was back to his filling out paper work, Sasuke was in the back filling the paper work into the filing cabinets, and He heard footsteps entering the room, He turned to see it was his old teammate and now close friend, Karin Uzumaki.

"What are you doing in here, Karin?" Sasuke questions.

"I just come to see if you needed help." Karin answers.

"Okay Karin, Get to the chase about Suigetsu, I know he came to see you last night..." Sasuke says already annoyed.

"Ugh...I can't believe him, That fucking fish he's still as stupid as ever, and He still carries around that waste of a sword…God Why did he have to come back…I wish he would have died. The first thing he did was insult me what kind of person would do that." Karin snaps.

Sasuke leans against the wall casually asking. "So…Why is he in town anyway?"

"I-I can't say…I kinda promised I wouldn't say anything." Karin replies.

"Come on Karin, You can tell me anything." Sasuke replies.

"Fine, Suigetsu said he had unfinished business with you, I mean he wants you back again." Karin says.

"Just what I was afraid of…" Sasuke says sighing.

"I still can't believe you went out with that fish, You should have went out with me instead, I can't believe him of all people would get the chance to be with you, That lucky bastard…Oh Sasuke he might come by here." Karin says leaving.

"Just great…" Sasuke whispers before deciding to go to the break room for some coffee.

He entered the room to see Naruto had shown up to join the group for coffee, Naruto's eyes met to see Sasuke, Naruto smiled widely before he ran over and hugged Sasuke, He pushed Sasuke against the wall kissing him passionately, Sasuke kissed him back.

"Boys, Get a room will ya, They're girls here that wouldn't' want to see your public display of affection like that…as well as us guys…" Kiba says.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Sasuke all day, I've missed him dearly." Naruto says.

"Yeah, yeah…Hinata should be done pouring the coffee so get your coffee and get out of my sight." Kiba snaps.

"Geez... Kiba…That's no way to talk to your future Hokage…" Naruto says taking his cup thanking the shy Hyuga.

"You're not fully Hokage now so I can still talk to you how I want." Kiba snaps again.

"Look...Kiba instead of snapping at Naruto, Why don't you get your own love story going by getting the courage to ask out that certain girl you love." Sasuke says sipping his coffee.

Kiba blushes slightly. "Sasuke, Don't bring that up in here!"

"Oh wait you love Hinata right?" Naruto questions.

"N-Naruto, You asshole, I should kill you for doing that!" Kiba snaps.

"Y-You love me?" Hinata questions.

Kiba sighs. "Yes, I know you don't because you still love Naruto…So It's fine…"

Hinata kisses Kiba's cheek shyly as she blushed pulling away looking into the Inuzuka's eyes smiling before saying. "I love you too, K-Kiba."

"Congrats you two...But I have to go finish up…" Sasuke replies.

"Same here…Damn paper work…" Naruto says kissing Sasuke's cheek before they went their separate ways.

Sasuke soon returned to filing the paper work, it was soon around evening, Sasuke finished up and checked to make sure nothing was out-of-place. He didn't bother to turn around when he heard footsteps entering the room, He assumed it was someone worthless.

Arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist turning him to face the indeed worthless Suigetsu, Sasuke growled.

"Oh How I missed you Sasuke, I would have brought flowers but knowing you they would probably end up on the floor because of how much you wanted me." Suigetsu says giving a toothy grin.

"Actually in this case they would end up in your face, now let me go." Sasuke snaps.

"No I like the feeling of having you in my grasp." Suigetsu replies.

"That's too bad, Let go of me." Sasuke snaps again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…I don't take orders from you, I never have…I do what I want and what I want now is you." Suigetsu answers leaning in to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke pushes Suigetsu away, Suigetsu comes back and pushes the Uchiha against the wall kissing him roughly.

Footsteps were heard entering into the room, Suigetsu pulled away from Sasuke, They looked to see it was Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto not knowing what to say stood in the doorway, He saw his boyfriend and the guy from last night Suigetsu, standing there together, He just saw Sasuke and Suigetsu kissing he took a deep breath.

Sasuke stood there horrified at the scene, in the corner of Sasuke's eye he saw Suigetsu was grinning with excitement which pissed him off.

"I'm gonna go…" Suigetsu says starting to walk off only to get pushed back by Naruto.

"How dare you, I was nothing but nice to you last night when you just automatically showed up. I could have thrown you out but I didn't to be nice because of Sasuke then this happens, someone please explain because I don't understand this..." Naruto snap more furious with Suigetsu than Sasuke.

"Let's just say Sasuke's fond of me." Suigetsu says with a toothy grin.

"You know what, Sasuke you explain to me because I don't even know this sleazy person." Naruto says not bothering to hear any more from Suigetsu.

"When I was off on my own, I had my team. Suigetsu and I dated." Sasuke answers.

"To clear it up I'm back here in Konaha to pick up where we left off with him. But Sasuke here is refusing because he's this 'loyal' guy." Suigetsu answers.

"Listen here Suigetsu if you dare touch him again I swear I will rip your head off, I will be here to fight you for him as well. Now get out I don't want to look at your face." Naruto snaps his eyes changing to a blood-red with a black slit in them.

"Heh…Cute…" Suigetsu smirks staring at Sasuke before stepping out leaving the two alone.

Naruto and Sasuke watched him go, Sasuke quickly fixed his gaze on Naruto who soon focused his gaze on his boyfriend, Sasuke leans against the table. The room stayed silent until one broke the awkward silence.

"Please…Say something, Naruto." Sasuke says.

"You're mine, Sasuke." Naruto says.

"I meant as in saying something about what happened just now with Suigetsu." Sasuke replies.

"If there's going to be a fight for you then I want you to know that you're mine and I love you and I will fight for you and Suigetsu's going to lose." Naruto says shutting the door stepping into the room.

"There isn't any competition, there can be a fight for all you guys want but I'll always choose you." Sasuke answers.

Naruto walks up to Sasuke and wraps his arms around the raven pressing their bodies together he presses his lips to Sasuke's ear gently licking the shell of his ear.

"Good." Naruto whispers before pulling away and facing the Uchiha.

Naruto kisses Sasuke passionately, His tongue darting into Sasuke's mouth tasting the wet hot carven, Sasuke moans out wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto pulls away.

"Let's go home." Naruto says.

"What?" Sasuke questions his eyes filled with lust.

"You said you didn't want to do it in the Hokage mansion so I think it's best to go home." Naruto answers kissing Sasuke's nose lovingly.

Sasuke blushes slightly remembering what he said. "Right…"

"Oh Sasuke you're so cute when you're horny…" Naruto says.

"S-Shut up, I'm not…" Sasuke replies.

"Right…Heh let's go, Uchiha." Naruto says taking Sasuke's hand walking off with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Sasuke returned to their home which was actually Sasuke's home, they didn't choose to live in Naruto's house because Naruto's home was pretty much a wreck, the door slammed and Naruto picked Sasuke up carrying him to the bedroom laying him on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Now isn't this better than doing it in a filing room where someone could walk in at any moment making the blissful moment a awkward one?" Naruto questions.

"Okay...I come to give my little brother a visit and this is what I get?" The voice known as Itachi Uchiha spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see Itachi was sitting casually on the computer chair, Sasuke blushed embarrassed while it didn't faze Naruto.

"Uh...Do you want me to get off you, Sasuke?" Naruto questions looking down at the raven.

"Yes of course, you idiot." Sasuke hisses embarrassed.

Naruto gets off and sits on the bed, Sasuke stands up and faces Itachi who was now standing up to greet the two boys, Sasuke was crossing his arms.

"I know you've come to visit me but...W-What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke questions.

"Is it that wrong for an older brother to come see his Otouto? Now give your brother a hug." Itachi says.

Sasuke hugs Itachi quickly before pulling away, Itachi gives a small smile before ruffling Sasuke's hair messing it up slightly. "You've changed since the time you killed me."

"Do you really always have to remind me of that, I already apologized you've been resurrected so forget about it?" Sasuke questions fixing his hair.

"I was just giving you a hard time Sasuke, anyway I should be going it seems you have a little hard yourself as well I have a date." Itachi says chuckling slightly.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke shouts blushing even more embarrassed from his older brother catching him about ready to have sex with Naruto.

"So...You still dating that blonde guy...Uh...Deidara?" Naruto questions changing the subject.

"Yes, good memory Naruto, i'm shocked you remembered...anyway..He's slightly annoying but I love him." Itachi replies.

"Well...Have fun, Itachi." Naruto says waving to the older Uchiha.

Itachi leaves the house, Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent, the two glance at each other before Naruto turned fully to Sasuke.

"Want to continue what we started, Sasuke?" Naruto questions.

"No, I'm gonna go take a shower." Sasuke replies leaving feelings slightly awkward about the conversation that took place with his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke was in the shower, the hot water trickled on his skin felt really nice to him as he had his eyes closed to relax, and He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. Lips kiss down his neck, fangs grazing the skin slightly causing him to moan slightly, He turned to meet those blue eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry Sasuke to interrupt you, I just wanted to join you." Naruto says staring into Sasuke's dark eyes lustfully

"No need to apologize." Sasuke replies wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Well at least the next time you see Itachi you can embarrass him about his little lover Deidara...But let's not think about that right now, Let's focus on us for a bit." Naruto says with a huge smile on his face.

Sasuke says nothing else and impatiently kisses Naruto, Naruto kisses Sasuke back passionately, and Naruto gently pushes Sasuke against the wall keeping his arms around his waist keeping him pressed against his body keeping the kiss going. Naruto's tongue darts into Sasuke's mouth soon exploring the hot craven, Sasuke moaned out as his tongue soon joined the dance, their tongues battled, Sasuke let Naruto win this battle.

Naruto soon pulls away from the heated kiss to place kisses down Sasuke's chest, He soon finds one of Sasuke's nipples placing it in his mouth sucking and licking it while his other hand played with the other nipple, Sasuke moaned out clenching his fingers in Naruto's hair pulling slightly. He pulls away and moves up to suck on Sasuke's neck, Sasuke throws his head back slightly closing his eyes moaning, Naruto moves one of his hands down reaching for Sasuke's member stroking and teasing it, He soon teases Sasuke's entrance with two of his fingers dipping them in then out.

"N-Naruto, Make up your mind already…" Sasuke moans out while snapping.

"Oh...but Sasuke…Teasing is the fun part, I love how irritated you get it shows how much you want me." Naruto answers instead of shoving his fingers inside him, he shoved his member inside the Uchiha.

Sasuke screamed out in pleasure, Naruto lifted Sasuke slightly to angle his thrusts, Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist as well as his arms around Naruto's neck, Naruto kept his grip on Sasuke's hips so he wouldn't fall. Naruto thrusts into Sasuke picking up a quick rhythm, Sasuke always thought he was an idiot but not in this case, Naruto was a great at sex he thought.

Naruto thrusted hitting Sasuke's prostate, He angled his thrusts so he would hit it dead over and over again, He hit it one last time sending sweet shivers up Sasuke's spine, Naruto finally sent Sasuke over age making him release with a loud moan of Naruto's name. Naruto continued to thrust inside Sasuke until he came over the edge as well releasing inside his lover, He kisses Sasuke's forehead lovingly before pulling out.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto says.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke replies kissing his Dobe lovingly.

"Let's finish our shower the right other way, Shall we?" Naruto questions.

"Right the way I was before you interrupted me?" Sasuke replies.

"I already apologized plus...You wanted me to, I know so." Naruto says with a grin.

"Whatever you say, Baka." Sasuke replies.

"No, It's the truth." Naruto says stating a claim.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sasuke replies.

They continue on with their shower, bickering playfully and kissing each other before getting out to turn in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early in the morning around 10:00, Naruto and Sasuke were up in their bedroom getting dressed in their uniforms for work at the Hokage office.

Sasuke sighs as he's putting his shoes on, Naruto walks over and wraps his arms around the clothed Sasuke. "What's with the sigh, Sasuke-Chan?"

"I'm just thinking about our problems with Sakura and Suigetsu...I wish they would go away...We haven't been able to be together without someone having an issue with it, It's starting to get annoying..." Sasuke replies.

"I have an idea." Naruto says pulling away from Sasuke to put his leaf headband on

"Oh great…Hon, You're not really good with ideas…" Sasuke answers

"Sasuke, you need to put more faith in me, hear me out please, It's really great!." Naruto says slipping his shoes on and following Sasuke out downstairs and out the door.

"Fine, what's this great idea you have brewing inside your little blonde head?" Sasuke questions.

"I was thinking…What if we pair Sakura and Suigetsu up together then we would have two annoying in the way people happy and us two sexy people happy and we can go on with our lives without them interfering." Naruto says.

"We could try it, But don't expect anything to happen." Sasuke replies.

Immediately once they got to the doors of the Hokage mansion, They saw Suigetsu was standing out front with a cheeky smile and a bouquet of red roses in his hand, Naruto and Sasuke look at each other questioning look on their face, they turn back to the white haired boy.

"I came prepared this time, Sasuke-Chan." Suigetsu says.

"You can come prepared anytime you want Suigetsu, but Sasuke doesn't want you, He wants me so go get a life and shove those stupid roses up your-" Naruto snaps.

"Naruto." Sasuke says looking at him.

"Sorry couldn't help it…" Naruto apologizes.

"Sasuke, it's your decision, you can choose me. Or you can choose that thing that dresses in orange." Suigetsu says throwing his flowers away and crossing his arms waiting.

"Hey! Orange looks great on me, and I'm a person not a thing, you're a thing, what kind of teeth are those?" Naruto snaps.

"At least these babies can make a person moan out in bliss." Suigetsu says with a grin staring at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! I make Sasuke moan all the time, I bet your teeth is all you have because you have nothing down there, so there!" Naruto shouts.

"Shut up, this is embarrassing…Suigetsu, I want to be with Naruto, I'm sorry but I've always loved him…I never used you to make myself feel better, I was with you because I wanted to be, Stop fighting for me because I'll always choose Naruto." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke…I want you to be happy so if Naruto makes you happy okay, If you change your mind I'm around." Suigetsu says.

"I won't but thanks." Sasuke replies walking off into the building with Naruto.

Suigetsu stood their kind of hurt, He looked over sitting on a bench was a girl, He walked over to the pinkette which was coincidentally it was Sakura of course since there isn't anyone else in the village with pink hair. The two broken hearted got along pretty well. Even decided to go on a date, Maybe Sakura found her new punching bag…

Sasuke walked into the Hokage office, He saw Naruto was on the phone, He stood next to him leaning against the window waiting for him to get off the phone, Naruto soon got off, He turned to Sasuke.

"Guess who that was Sasuke." Naruto says.

"If I wanted to play a guessing game I would have asked now tell me." Sasuke replies.

"It was Sakura, She told me she wasn't coming in today saying she was mending her broken heart with someone she just met." Naruto answers.

"And?" Sasuke questions.

"Sakura and Suigetsu are going out, I was right." Naruto answers.

"You didn't pair them up so you don't get the credit." Sasuke replies.

"I still feel happy to be right and I'm happy because we can be together without someone interfering." Naruto says getting up and kissing the raven haired boy.

Sasuke kisses back, Naruto pulls away and holds Sasuke close. "Are you scared to be together freely?"

"No, I don't scare easily." Sasuke replies.

"Good, let's go home. I want to celebrate." Naruto answers.

"What about work?" Sasuke questions.

"I'm officially Hokage, Tsunade finally gave me the position and I can now say we're off the clock." Naruto replies.

"This isn't a job we're you can take the days you want off, off." Sasuke answers.

"Don't question me Uchiha." Naruto replies lifting Sasuke off the ground carrying him out of the build.

They were free to be together with no problems, No affairs to worry about, No Sakura. No Suigetsu no other people to interfere, They're were officially a free couple to live their lives together for as long as it could last.

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed my first NaruSasu fanfic! :)


End file.
